a help turn to love
by C0lD-CrEePeR
Summary: it was ginny's fifth year. a help turn to love between her and a slytherin. sorry i sux at summary. so just read to know more


_Disclaimer: I did not own any character._

_Chapter 1: getting over harry_.

At last it was September the first. The day Ginny had been waiting for day and night.

This year, it was Ginny's fifth year and she can't wait to go to Hogwarts School of wizards and wizardries. One because of Harry and one to got o the library to read more. (An: she's a Hermione's clone). But mostly because of Harry. Cute, brave Harry.

Ginny was waiting for Hermione and Harry when suddenly she heard a masculine voice calling her. Knowing it was Harry she turns around. What she saw make her want to cry. There, stood Harry with his hand around Lavender Brown. Smug face Lavender.

"Hey Ginny, where is Ron?" said Harry looking around Ginny.

"Urmm... urmm... I don't know. I... I... haven't seen him since just now." Ginny said holding back tears. How could he? He knows I like him from first year. Maybe I'm not good enough.

"Urm Ginny? Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, perfectly fine" Ginny said

"Harry dear, let's get out of hear. I felt like puking." lavender said while looking at Ginny.

"Ok! Look Ginny, if you saw Ron, told him that I'm looking for him. Bye!" and off he went with his hands at lavender's waist.

She stared after them. She cried for a while. But stop when she saw everyone looking at her.

The train started to whistle and the guard called all the students aboard. While going inside looking for a compartment, a small voice at the back of her head suddenly said. "Look at her! She's slim. Not like you!"

"Hey I'm not fat. I just don't have that figure guys go for."

"U knows what to do. Go on a diet!"

I think I'm going insane. Talking to myself.

She saw that the entire compartment was full, so she head to the back of the train and saw a rather cute guy wearing muggle clothes, reading a book on potions. He looks up and smiled. Ginny saw the guy's face fully and gasped."Whoa, he's cute!"

There sat the most handsome guy she ever sat her eyes onto. His hair reddish brown, spiky. His face golden tan. His eyes, turquoise with dark blue specks. Gosh he's damn handsome look at his body. Broad shoulder, strong arms with muscles and she bet the guy got abs.

The guy looks at her quizzically and smiled.

"Hi... Don't you want to seat? Why are you standing there? Are you ok? U look shocked." He said.

God his voice is sexy! The way he speaks, damn.

"Hello! Are you there?"

"Uh, yeah. Hi. Can I seat here?" She said blushing.

"Of course." He said "thanks!"

"So what's your name?" He asked.

"Ginevra weasley" "what's yours?"

"My Name is Blaise Zabini"

"I never heard of you. No offence. Are you new here?"

"No. I'm in the sixth year. You?"

"Fifth so which house are you in?"

"Slytherin and you are from Griffindor. Correct?"

Ginny's mouth dropped. How can a slytherin be talking and all friendly towards a griffindor? Of all houses, why must it be slytherin??

"hey. Whats wrong?"

"nothing. You're just friendly towards me."

"Hey not all slytherin are jerks. Definitely not me."

"Ok good. I mean that's good."

"I think I'm going to carry on reading."

"Yeah sure. I'll just sit down..." and look at you. Thought Ginny silently.

While sitting down gawking at his gorgeous face. Ginny silently thought, have I forget about Harry? I think I kind of like this guy already. Although he's a slytherin. but, he said he's not a jerk. can i trust him?? Ginny smiled and look at him, not noticing him looking at her.

Blaise P.O.V:

"Hey zabini, want to come with me? Look at that weasley girl. Crying over potty." Malfoy said while laughing.

"I think no." blaise said without looking at "the Weasley girl".

"Boring. I know you want to carry on reading that potion book snape gave to you." Malfoy said with a hint of jealousy.

Snape had always been better towards blaise. Although Malfoy is an O student in potions.

Blaise walked down the corridor in the train ad walk to his favorite place in the train. The back compartment. Nobody had ever been to this compartment. So blais knows that he has that compartment all to himself.

While he was reading the potion book, the door suddenly opened and there stood a girl. There stood a girl with flaming red hair. "Remember, if you saw any sign of red hair, that the weasleys" malfoy once said to him.

Her hair was in a messy ponytail, she's cute. The puffy red eyes made her look even cuter.

"Hi... Don't you want to seat? Why are you standing there? Are you ok? U look shocked." He said.

The girl just looks at him with a funny expression.

(An: u knows what happen... their conversation, so I cut it. Right to where Ginny stares at blaise)

Blaise looked at her from the corner of his eyes. She even looked pretty and gorgeous from here.

While bliase were busy looking at ginny, the compartment door suddenly opened and there stood...

Athors note: hey guys. I hope you enjoy reading this. I know cliff hangers. And the characters pairing is ... but I will write better as the story goes on. So r&r.


End file.
